A Romance with Isprit
by LoganT38
Summary: This is the tale of an adolescent who sets out into the world of Shaiya to prove his worth. Along the way he finds love in a being sealed away out of fear. From there an epic adventure ensues. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A Romance with Isprit: A Shaiya Fanfiction.

**This is my first fanfiction. When playing this game a while back, I came across something that caught my interest. After searching the Shaiya forums, I didn't find anyone else who seemed to give it a second thought. So I've decided to share this small part of my imagination with the world. Please note that the names used for most of the characters are original. If I happen to actually use someone's player character name or a guild name, it was not intended.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Fateful Push

A young man walked along the path, his mind on the destination ahead. He was headed towards Cloron's Lair feeling strength from his ego. He had been given an informative tip back in Keolloseu City by Drogma, the powerful leader of the Blackhearts guild. Drogma had heard the young man talking to some of his friends about how proud he was of his success with a recent mission into Cornwell's Ruin. The Blackhearts weren't exactly a guild known for compassion and friendliness towards outsiders but rather for being mischievous deviants. Drogma was no exception, and he thought he'd knock the young man's ego down a few notches.

"Hey there," Drogma called over to the adolescent whose friends left to give them some space as he rode up on his white tiger. He sported two very sharp ornate claw-knuckles which hung from his hips. He was dressed in the magnificent Raffinert Armor from head to toe. Black hair poked from under his helmet and partially covered his eyes of red irises. He was perhaps the most accomplished ranger the young man had ever seen. Sitting on the white tiger behind him was a woman with long brilliant blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. She was dressed in a golden Sephiroth Armor rope and had staff with a read aura coming from its head fastened to her back. She was quite attractive, and obviously a very powerful mage. In the adolescent's eyes, this was definitely a pair worth admiration. Admittedly he was jealous. He had never had a girlfriend and certainly was not as skilled or recognized. He had almost started to gawk when Drogma spoke up again.

"What's your name boy?" Drogma asked. He'd called him "boy", but in truth the adolescent was eighteen years old, just barely adult.

"Logan," he replied looking down giving no worth to his own name. He could only imagine how he looked in his cut-up, beaten-to-hell, fog grey armor, especially to somebody like Drogma who damn near seemed to have it all.

"Well Logan, perhaps you could tell me something. Did I hear you correctly when you said that you managed to fell Asmo of Cornwell's Ruin? That's no small feat for someone your age."

Logan looked up with a small smile on his face. "Yes you did. But to be more accurate, I was aided by a team of six others." Logan answered. In recent years Logan had learned to keep himself from stretching the truth as quite often his lies managed to catch up with him. No longer being able to catch him on this, Drogma was a bit disappointed.

"Oh I see. Well at least I know there are several young warriors aware of the importance of subduing Asmo's body each time it should rise. Might I know what role you performed in your mission?"

Logan's smile widened a bit. "Well as you can see," he said while lifting the metal shield from his back, "…I am a defender. I served as tank for both clearing a path to Asmo's room and while fighting Asmo himself." Logan faced the shield towards the couple resting it on the ground and against his legs. It was full of deep gouge marks and impact dents. "It was quite a tough job considering we didn't have a priest with us. That would also explain the bruises and why I can't use my left arm to lift the shield anymore. Priests seem to be a rarity in dungeon expeditions these days," Logan said in a sort of joking tone. Almost as if on cue, a stranger priest approached him from out of nowhere.

"Excuse me sir, but it looks like you have suffered some damage recently. I will mend your wounds." Before Logan could respond she had already muttered a quick chant and made a wave of her staff. In the next second he was surrounded by a golden glow, which after a few moments, had disappeared along with its caster as she was already walking away. Standing before the couple seemed to be a different man. His once weary dull orbs were now their former lustrous emerald green. His pale bruised skin was now strong and full of color. And his once tangled mane of dark blonde hair was held neatly back into a large ponytail (almost the size of a real one); the way Logan always wore his hair during combat. The mage behind Drogma leaned forward over his shoulder with interest. Though Logan was not yet a very battle-hardened defender, he was physically attractive nonetheless. Drogma felt this and decided to hurry up with his scheme.

"Well I must say, it's quite impressive for a person of _your_ skill to survive being a group's sole defender in Cornwell's Ruin without the aid of a priest. Buuuuuut…" he said stretching it out to invoke Logan's curiosity, "…if you truly wish to properly gage your abilities in the world of Shaiya, you should head into Cloron's Lair." At this the woman began staring wide-eyed at Drogma, though Logan didn't notice. "It's only in a place like that…" Drogma unclipped a claw-knuckle from his belt, "…that you can prove the strength…" he forcefully shoved the weapon on his fist, "…of your resilience." No sooner than when Drogma had finished talking did his equipped claw-knuckle begin to glow with a brilliant blue aura.

Logan began staring into the aura, his eyes getting a distant look to them. He may have legally been a man, but he was still naïve and was already picturing future triumphs.

"You can find a path that will take you straight there if you exit the city through the southern gate," Drogma concluded. "Just take the left path when you reach the fork."

Logan needed to hear no more. He yanked his shield onto his back and was already running out of the city. "Thanks for the tip," he called back waving before he took off again.

The woman seated behind Drogma tried to call something out to Logan, but Drogma covered her mouth while he snickered to himself.

"Are you insane?" she hissed at him. "That place will kill him without doubt! You and I both know that only warriors who have returned to Erina after training in farther lands are anywhere near strong enough to survive in there!"

"Lighten up. If he's got any sense at all, he'll be able to tell that he's outmatched. I'm just playing one of my many jokes."

"Well it's not funny," she said hopping down off the white tiger.

"But this kind of mischief is like a pastime for us Blackhearts," Drogma said getting a bit annoyed. As guild master, it wasn't often that his subordinates disagreed with him.

"No, it is for _you_ Blackhearts. I've grown quite tired of that attitude." She began to trudge away.

"Aw come on baby, don't be that way."

**

* * *

**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: From Strong and Bold to Weak and Cold

Logan continued along the path. Earlier in the day he met a passerby on a horse heading back to Keolloseu. The man wore silvery Mithril Armor and had quite a large sword fastened to his back. By this point in his life, Logan had come to memorize nearly every armor set that was on the market. Perhaps it was because he found defense to be so much more important than offense that armors captivated him more than weapons. Logan had asked the stranger how far Cloron's Lair was. The man eyed Logan suspiciously before telling him that it was about a day's ride on horseback from Keolloseu then continuing on his way. Having left the city three days ago, Logan figured he should nearly be there. He let his mind drift to help pass the time.

It hadn't been long after he left the city that the path came to lay alongside a forest. Looking into the woods, it had been quite easy to spot its monstrous inhabitants. They were extremely large ogres which to-date had been the largest and most terrifying monsters Logan had seen outside a dungeon. They were completely covered in either blue or brown scales and had boney spikes jetting out at the tailbone. With such girth and hulking arms, they carried and swung around tree stumps like they were toys. _Glad I didn't have to go in there_ Logan thought to himself. _They would've been quite the nuisance if they ganged up on me_.

Logan's feet began to feel wet. He snapped back to attention to realize that he had started walking into a shallow body of water without realizing it. _I should really be more observant_. He looked from his left to his right. The water extended about a half-mile ahead but stretched out to either horizon. He looked up to see the sun highest in the sky and realized it was already midday. "Great," he muttered as he began to analyze his options. He could try to go around the body of water, but he wanted to make it to his destination by nightfall and there was no telling how long the detour would take. He made his decision: he would continue to trek forward.

The water remained about a foot deep the entire way and he would have made it through with only wet legs had he not tripped over a rock and fallen in face first. He emerged from the water completely soaked and looked up into a field which left him awestruck in both fascination and horror. The field was full of ancient giant pillars that jutted from the ground rising high into the air. But the ground was covered by dense swarms of ogres which were even bigger than the ones he saw in the forest days ago.

_How in Shaiya am I going to get through this_, Logan began to panic. _I'll never get through unseen._ He started to formulate his strategy. _Alright, I'm not very fast, but neither are they. So it's just going to be a matter of staying outside of their reach._ He unlatched his shield from his back and held it in front with his left arm. He slid his mallet from his belt and held it at his side in his right hand. He took off running then began to sprint, trying to ignore how much his armor and wet clothes weighed him down.

…

Hours later he was back on the path which was now leading to a parting between two cliffs. He had seriously misjudged both the expanse of the field and the number of ogres. Several times he had had to hide behind pillars and run backwards. He once even plowed through a small gap between two ogres resulting in them hitting each other with their tree stumps. But when Logan started heading between the cliffs, the massive colony stopped chasing him. They didn't dare to follow.

The setting sun was halfway under the horizon and it was getting dark fast. Logan continued into the cliffs heading towards a red light he saw in the distance. He was still very wet and the impending night was beginning to make him feel cold. He needed to find shelter, or at least some protection from the elements. Even sleeping inside a dungeon would be better than sleeping outside. In his condition, sleeping outside would be a surefire way to catch illness.

As Logan approached the red light he found it to be a portal held in place by a stone structure on a platform. It looked like a hole in space surrounded by fire. _This is it_ he thought. He took a few deep breaths before he stepped inside. He instantly found himself in a dark hallway standing atop an inclined floor. He slowly descended into the lair now with a feeling of excitement overpowering his exhaustion.

"What's this?" he asked out loud. At the bottom of the incline was an armored skeleton with a glowing spirit in its chest. It wore a dirty cape, had a large wooden cross attached to its back, and held an axe in its hands. _A SKULL WARRIOR! But I fought these back in the ruins. _This was true. After descending into Cornwell's Ruin the first monster that confronted his group was a skull warrior. Even being a defender Logan was able to dispatch this single monster by himself.

The undead had apparently heard him because it started charging up the slope at him. "Some test of my endurance this is gonna be!" Logan shouted. He got into fighting stance with his shield in front and his mallet he raised up. He planned to knock its head off with a single blow. When his enemy was just about close enough he brought the mallet down hard. The skull warrior stopped short and swung its axe to the side while Logan was in mid-swing, and cleaved the head of the mallet off of its handle. Logan instinctively knew this was not a fluke and that he was in over his head. No sooner than when the mallet's head hit the floor did the monster flip its axe and make another cross slash. Logan managed to dodge it with a back step. The axe hit the wall with such force that it cut into the stone. He made a grab for the axe with his now free hand to try and prevent the undead from using it again. But before he could, the warrior grabbed his wrist, pulled his arm out to full length, shoved its foot in Logan's armpit and pulled with a force great enough to dislocate his arm at the shoulder. Logan yelled in pain as he stumbled back. The undead pulled its axe from the wall and charged him again swinging viciously. Logan, taking jumps back, managed to dodge the swipes. They had reached the top of the slope when he decided he would try to knock the monster off its feet with his shield. This would give him an opportunity to escape. He planted his feet and thrust his shield forward as another slash was made. Logan had expected the recoil on the axe to knock it from the warrior's hands. But instead, the warrior's uppercut both twisted Logan's left arm behind his head, and sent his whole body flying through the air back out the portal.

His back hit the ground outside hard. He laid there half-conscious, with one broken arm and one dislocated arm. After a minute, he shouted, releasing his agony into the air. Then a realization dawned on him.

"DROGMA YOU BASTARD! YOU KNEW!" Logan wanted badly to lay all the blame on another, but deep down he knew that he was mostly responsible for his misfortune. _Aw why was I so foolish? It was a rookie mistake to think I knew an enemy just from a common appearance._ Logan smacked the ground with the back of his foot._ Damnit. What am I gonna do now? I'm broken, I'm alone, and I'm… cold. Damn, why did I have to fall in the water?_

Another minute passed. "Gotta keep moving." He bit back the pain as he used his abdominal and leg muscles to pull himself to his feet. His arms dangled. His shield was firmly fixed to his left forearm and the added weight now only served to bring him more pain. Logan looked back into the portal. _Can't go back in there. That thing will be waiting._

He walked back down the path from which he came knowing full well that he was heading right back towards the ogres. There would be no running away from them this time. The moon was full in the sky tonight which would make Logan all the more visible to the beasts.

Just before entering the field of pillars Logan noticed that off the path to the right there was a wooded area with fog resting at the base of the trees. It took him no time at all to realize this was a better alternative to the fields.

A strong unnatural wind blew out of the woods when he was only a few steps from their edge. As it passed by his ears it seemed to softly whisper "Leave." Logan didn't take notice. He was finding it hard to focus on anything but his pain at the moment. He entered the woods. After about five minutes of trekking through unsteady terrain the fog expanded in volume reaching over his head and greatly shortening his visibility. In the next moment the fog turned a hazel green color. This change in surroundings didn't really register in his gaze through half opened eyes. But what happened next did grab his attention.

He began to hear moans and groans from females who sounded like they were in pain. Slowly women dressed in skimpy tunics and thigh-high stockings [A.N.: This is what they actually look like.] started stepping out from behind trees. Logan looked around to find that they were not just in front of him but now had completely surrounded him. If he hadn't noticed that all of their eyes were glowing white he would have thought they were real. They began to close in on him.

Logan's head dropped. "Fate has decided to kick me while I'm down," he said out loud. He dropped to his knees. He felt so frustrated that he… softly began to cry. Logan hadn't cried since he was a child. His father had told him that it was unmanly and that if he wanted to grow up and earn his respect, he would need to stop. And he did stop, but now it seemed his life was going to end with a broken body and tears in his eyes.

They grabbed his shoulders. A sudden surge of pain forced him to scream in agony. He nearly passed out from the pain and was about to collapse forward when they caught him by the chest. Wrapping their arms around all parts of his torso, they dragged him forward in the direction he had originally been walking. After a few minutes they reached a clearing devoid of the green fog. The reanimated females laid his body down, resting his back against a tree before they retreated back into the woods. Logan kept his eyes closed but tried to stay awake. He dared not fall asleep knowing that with his combination of chills and injuries; he surely would be next on the Grim Reaper's list.

"**WHO ARE YOU?"** boomed a powerful voice.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[This chapter contains descriptions of the lovely work of art that is the bare female form. It also contains information necessary to understanding the story. It is advised that this chapter not be skipped.]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Fairy in the Forest

Logan's eyes shot open to the feminine yet overpowering voice. Hovering in front of him was a beautiful woman. No. She was much more than that. She was a green skinned fairy whose body was decorated exquisite golden chains and sapphire jewels. For ears she had small wings that looked like they belonged to a young griffin. She had very long hair of a darker shade of green that reached down to her feet, or rather, where her feet would be and the ends were decorated and held in shape by two large finely cut sapphires like the ones on her body. Her legs descended into a cloud of the same hazel color as the fog in the woods. And just like Logan's own eyes, her eyes were a brilliant emerald color.

Logan's slack-jawed lack of response irritated her. **"ANSWER!" **she demanded.

"M-my-my name is Logan miss."

"'**Miss'? YOU DARE TO ADDRESS ME BY THE TITLE OF A LOWLY MORTAL WOMAN!"**

"I'm sorry! My most genuine apologies!" Logan said bowing his head.

"**Hmph. WHY DID YOU ENTER THESE WOODS?"**

"I honestly didn't know I'd be disturbing you, or that someone like you exists. I was just looking for some form of shelter after my last option became unusable."

"'**SOMEONE LIKE' ME, YOU SAY?"**

"Well I've never seen a being of such beauty and volup-"

"**WATCH YOUR TOUNGUE HUMAN!"**

Logan shut up. She saw how easy it was for her to scare him and the fairy was actually beginning to have fun bossing around her new toy.

"Excuse me, but might I ask who you are?"

The fairy smiled for a second but then changed her face back so Logan wouldn't see. He referred to her as "who", meaning he didn't see her as some kind awful monster. **"I AM THE POWERFUL FAIRY OF WIND: ISPRIT. AND YOU, LOGAN, ARE MY PRISONER." **This time she showed a malicious grin.

"Are those spirits in the woods under your control?"

"**OF COURSE THEY ARE,"** Isprit said proudly. **"WHY ELSE WOULD THEY BRING YOU TO ME?"**

Logan breathed in. "Why didn't you have them kill me?" He knew he was pushing his luck with that question, but he felt compelled to know.

"**LOGAN, I'M INSULTED," **she laughed. **"EVEN I, ISPRIT, AM CAPABLE OF COMPASSION. MOST PEOPLE WHO ENTER THIS FOREST ARE WELL-ARMED AND POSE A THREAT. AND NO MATTER HOW SMALL A THREAT THEY MAY BE, I ALWAYS USE THE SPIRITS TO SCARE THEM OFF. BUT YOU LOGAN, YOU WERE THE FIRST TO COME IN HERE LOOKING SO PATHETIC, THAT I TOOK PITY ON YOU AND HAD YOU BROUGHT TO ME, TO LIVE."**

"You _pitied _me?" Logan asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"**OH, YOU DON'T APPRECIATE MY SPARING YOUR LIFE? I CAN KILL YOU IF THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY WANT."** Her malicious grin returned.

"No I'm ever thankful for what you've done. It's just that," he looked down, "I don't think anyone with pride likes to be pitied."

Isprit's smile became more genuine. She was impressed to say the least. Here was a man half dead, without the use of his arms, and completely at her mercy. Yet he still spoke of pride. She then noticed that he was shivering. He'd been shivering the whole time.

"**You're shaking. Are you scared?"** she asked in a softer quieter tone that the one she'd been using. Logan heard this and decided against his better judgment to open his shell.

"No. I'm cold. I'm very cold," he responded softly. The constricting freezing water was sucking his body heat out and making it hard to talk.

Isprit floated down to the ground and the luminous green cloud that hid her feet disappeared. She walked over to get a closer look at Logan. **"Well it's no wonder. You're soaked to the bone."** What she did next really surprised him. He looked up to see her pointing at him. In the next instant all his armor and shield glowed green, and then appeared in a pile not far from him.

She walked toward him until she was only a few feet away. At this distance Logan was able to fully appreciate the beauty of her naked body. Every curve was perfect and faintly shined in the moonlight. Her breasts were of perfect size and shape and were crowned by attractive pink nipples. Under normal circumstances, his reaction to her beauty would be quite evident, but the water's icy grip allowed his loins no such freedom. At the same time that Logan was admiring her, Isprit was looking him down. _**Not bad for a human male**_, she thought. _**He's not an over-buffed hulk like many of his kind. And he's really not as pathetic as I've led him to believe.**_ Just then an innocent thought popped into Isprit's mind. _**I wonder what he really thinks of me.**_

"**Logan?"**

"Yes?"

"**This is a story I will tell you some other time, but with so many warriors out to kill me, an opportunity such as this has never presented itself to me. And um… because I don't specialize in manipulating the fire element, I cannot use magic to warm you up. But I… what I can do is... share my… my own body heat. Would you be alright with that?"**

Logan was shocked. At the beginning of their encounter he had never imagined ending up like this. He didn't know what to say. He'd never been in a situation like this with a female before. He did what his instincts told him to do. He nodded.

* * *

**Please review and read below.**

Because works rated above NC-17 are not allowed on , chapter 4 has been posted on Adultfanfiction (Misc Video Games/RPG's then General). The reason I made the visual descriptions in chapter 4 so explicit was because I just feel like the M-rate stories I've read stay ambiguous to maintain peotic feel, or some sort of literary elegance or whatnot. I still think romantic, but if you do not wish to read it, or think it may disturb you in some way, please skip to chapter 5. Any important fill-ins will be provided. Also know that I'm not some excited pervert just because I cross a line in chapter 4. I typed it with a straight face and even mind (though at some points I did feel a little embarrassed).


	4. Chapter 5

**[If you skipped chapter 4, here's what you need to know: Isprit fixed Logan's arms, and the chapter ended with Logan falling asleep]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Isprit's Incarceration

It was an hour past midday before Logan opened his eyes again. Isprit had obviously moved him in his sleep, because he was not looking at the sky but into a treetop. When it became apparent that he would not be waking up in the "morning", she had dragged him into the shade to prevent the sun from baking his skin. He rose onto his elbows to see Isprit floating in the middle of the clearing with her back to him.

"**Good afternoon," **she said without looking back.

"Good afternoon."

"**I laid your clothes out in the sun. They should be dry by now."**

"Thank you." Logan walked over to the articles and picked them up off the grass. They felt warm. He quickly started dressing. He pulled his shirt down over his head and saw Isprit looking at him with a half-hearted smile.

"**It's probably time you left," **she said pointing at him. For a moment his body glowed green before his armor appeared onto him.

"Why must I leave?" Logan asked confused. "It wouldn't be proper to leave you after the events that transpired last night. And besides, I do not wish to go. I won't- no, I can't just pretend none of this ever happened."

"**Oh Logan, that's sweet, and quite chivalrous of you. But after thinking it over this morning, I realized that it was a mistake for us to grow attached."**

"But I- I would be haunted by what could have been for the rest of my life"

"**Please Logan, be rational. There is no future between us that could be. You can't survive here with me. Your place is among your fellow mortals. Return to your life among human and elf kind."**

"Why don't you come with me?"

"**Please. Don't make this harder than it has to be. JUST GO!" **Isprit demand with tears starting pour out of her eyes.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU AT LEAST FULFILL YOUR PROMISE!" Logan shouted in return.

"**WHAT PROMISE?"**

Logan calmed down. "You said you would tell me the story behind why people are trying to kill you." With that he sat cross-legged in front of her.

"**Oh! I had forgotten. I might well tell you since it doesn't look like you're going to move willingly. It all actually starts with the story of how these woods came to be…"**

…

"Now what exactly are we dealing with?" a mage asked his comrades. The group of seven was composed entirely of mages.

"According to the reports Master Dwarkin," one spoke up while opening a scroll, "it's a rogue monster from the Cantabilian Borderland. She's a powerful fairy that has concluded manipulate wind. All physical and magical projectiles are useless as she uses some kind of whirlwind as a protective barrier. Close-up attacks are also not an option as she flies too fast, even for the most experienced rangers."

"And the death count?" another asked.

"Surprisingly none. And only some of those who have encountered the monster were injured at all. Everyone was a minor case."

"Be that as it may," Dwarkin announced authoritatively, "This being is still a high class threat to the people of Erina. And as wielders of great power that we are, it is our responsibility to see to it that it be dispatched. AM I CLEAR?"

"YES SIR!" the rest saluted in unison.

"Then here is our plan. Because we cannot use our magic to fell this thing ourselves, we will combine our power to seal it in place. When it is in range, we will raise a forest around it to cut off its exposure to the wind. After that she will try to fly out so we must quickly perform this ancient magical earth seal to lock her within the forest." He pulled a scroll out of his robe.

"MASTERS!" The shout from outside their circle. A ranger was running toward them.

"Ah, one of the scouts," said Dwarkin.

"We've found the target. It's hiding on the left cliff of Cloron's Lair."

"Excellent work, give word to send it in our direction."

"It will be done," said the ranger before taking off in the direction from which he came.

Several minutes later, Isprit had flown down from the cliff and was racing across the field with astonishing speed, unaware of the group hiding under a massive tree a mile ahead.

"The target is in range! Now is the time!" ordered the head mage. All seven of them pointed their staffs off into the distance.

Gigantic trees rose over one hundred feet out of the ground, blocking Isprit's path.

"**What in Shaiya is this?"** She turned around to find her exit backwards had been cut off as well. **"Who has the power to raise a whole forest?"**

"PERFORM THE SEAL!" Dwarkin kept his staff pointed at their newly created forest while the other six pounded the butts of their staffs into the ground and recited the ancient words on Dwarkin's scroll. Six trees shaped like maidens in prayer rose from the ground surrounding the giant central tree.

Dwarkin and the rest cheered in success when fist sized orbs of light began dancing about the new human-like trees. After the commotion settled down, a realization began to dawn.

"Master Dwarkin," one spoke up, "what will be done now that the monster is contained?"

"We don't know what other powerful magics it may possess, so it will be held within the forest until it is felled by a strong enough warrior."

"But sir," another jumped in, "who can do this? All of Raina's [A.N.: this is apparently the accepted name for the Goddess of Light] strongest warriors are in the far lands or combating the Vail and Nordein in the borderlands. We couldn't possibly recall them to handle this."

"Not to worry," replied Dwarkin. "Being separated from the wind, in time it will grow weak enough for a warrior in Erina to handle. Now I don't want to hear any more negativity. You have all shown excellent mastery in the magic arts. From this day forth, this site shall be known as Siamaia Spiritual Water." [A.N.: I have no idea why this place was designated that name nor could I come up with any reasonable back-story.]

…

"**I have not left this enclosure since that day," **Isprit concluded her story in a somber tone.

"Isprit, just how long have you been here?" Logan asked wide-eyed.

"**I don't know anymore. It's been at least several decades."**

"Well you look great for your age," Logan joked. "I had thought you were as old as I was."

Isprit smiled half-heartedly again. **"If I kept trying to escape, I might not still be alive today. My body is physically weak and can't withstand much abuse."**

Logan thought back the part of her story of when she tried to fly out. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see for myself how you're sealed in here."

"**Alright,"** she quietly replied beginning to float upwards. When she was about fifty feet high, Logan stood up and watched in awe as the surrounding trees stretched and twisted inwards forming a dome and blocking out the light. Isprit then descended back to the ground and the trees opened up again to their former upright positions. **"They do the same thing when I try walking out."**

"It must have taken an unfathomable amount of magic to raise these woods in only a couple seconds. Whoever did it must not have held anything back. They must have also known how powerful you are."

Isprit looked down to hide her eyes. **"It's a bit ironic that you're a defender Logan. These days, that's what I need more than anything else."**

"Why is that?"

"**My power has dwindled after so many years locked away from the wind. The maidens that I keep reanimated in the woods are really just a taunt. If anyone saw through my ploy, I would have no way to protect myself. This must have been the ultimate plan of whoever sealed me in here."**

Logan was shocked. He had thought that Isprit was powerful enough to strike him down at any time. Knowing that all she had been doing was putting on a strong façade made him worry for her safety. A whole minute passed before he spoke again.

"Why exactly did you come to Erina?"

Isprit closed her eyes tight in concentration. **"Now I remember,"** she started while reopening them. **"I never did find what I was looking for. Back home in the Cantabilian Borderland, my eldest sister Pharos told me a story that she had been told by her mortal lover. She said that somewhere in Erina there is an enormous tree that sings a song beautiful enough to uplift even the most depressed and grief-stricken souls. She advised me against indulging in my curiosity, but knowing me, she shouldn't have told me the story in the first place."**

"I have been to that tree," Logan responded with excitement, "and it does indeed sing beautifully. Isprit, I want to take you there."

"**But I cannot leave."**

"I have an idea. We know that you can possess those dead women. Do you think you could do the same to me?"

Isprit was shocked. **"That's a dangerous idea Logan. A possession with a being already occupied by a soul would require a full body merge. I've never done that before. The merge could kill you, and if it doesn't, we may become permanently bound and never again live as individuals."**

Logan walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm willing to take that risk. I will not leave my woman here to die."

"**But Logan-"**

"Have faith that I can endure and survive. For defenders that is a must. And if we become eternally joined, then I guess I really will have '_become one_' with you." He finished with a powerful smile then pulled Isprit into a kiss.

"Well what do we have here?"

Logan's eyes shot open when he heard the familiar voice.

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 6

"text": People's speech

_text_: People's thoughts

**"text"**: Isprit's speech

**_text_**: Isprit's thoughts

"text": ? (read and find out)

* * *

Chapter 6: Inseparable

They both stood in horror as they watched Drogma casually walk out of the trees with a smug smile on his face and his left razor sharp claw-knuckle already equipped. Isprit maneuvered herself behind Logan to hide from the prying eyes of this stranger.

"Well Logan, I sent you on your way to Cloron's Lair, but it seems you found something much better."

Isprit glared at him. _**He's the one who made my Logan get hurt!**_ Despite what Logan had told her the night before about himself being the one to blame, she couldn't help but feel hatred for Drogma

"I did not find Isprit," Logan replied with serious face, "she brought me to herself."

"So that's her name huh? And it's interesting you say that." Drogma slowly started walking toward them. "I remember a while back when I came into these very woods. I had taken up a request from one of the caretaking mages of a place they called _Siamaia_ (he squinted as he strained for the right pronunciation) Spiritual Water to kill some fairy residing within. While walking through, my path was blocked by a small army of undead women, who chased me off." Drogma paused. "Out of interest, Logan, I went to Cloron's Lair to see if you were dead. When I found no body, I remembered these woods. I wasn't strong enough last time, but I knew that I now could slaughter any number of corpses who challenged me. But I was pleasantly surprised to find no resistance when I walked through. It seems you've distracted the fairy quite adequately. Good job Logan."

Isprit gave Logan a scared-questioning look. But her thoughts of being deceived were relieved when Logan shook his head.

"**YOU DARE TRY MANIPULATING MY MIND MORTAL?"**

Drogma stopped his advance. He was twenty feet from them now. "You don't fool me with that tone woman," he spat while adopting a serious face. "I can feel your lack of power. You're just like all females; depending on the men when the going gets tough. I can't imagine why you haven't been dispatched by now."

Isprit placed her hand on Logan's arm. **"Logan, you cannot fight him,"** she whispered. He turned to see tears starting to well up in her eyes. His movement also revealed some of her modesty to Drogma who got a lustful-malicious grin. "Maybe I can reason with him," Logan whispered back.

"You know Drogma, you put me through the worst pain of my life sending me into that lair. It's a miracle I escaped with only both my arms broken. I think you owe it to me to let us live."

Drogma howled with laughter. "Oh Logan that's rich! I'm only going to kill you if you get in my way. And I do believe it's you who owe me. If you didn't look half dead, this broad probably wouldn't have chanced herself with you in the first place. And I also can't forget you made my girlfriend leave me. That being said, I think I'll take my reward now."

Drogma sprinted toward the couple at high speed. Logan put up his shield and prepared for impact only to see his opponent disappear. A second later he heard Isprit shriek. He turned to see them twenty feet away, Drogma holding her from behind with his claw at her throat.

"Don't move Logan. You're just gonna stand there and watch… I must say, you have great taste in women."

"What are you planning Drogma? You should listen to your comrades, were on the same side!" Logan was becoming infuriated.

"Not exactly," Drogma replied with his insidious smile.

_What the hell does that mean,_ thought Logan. He then watched in horror as Drogma grabbed and started kneading Isprit's right breast. He was obviously being way too rough because it was clear he was causing her pain.

"**Ah! Please stop! That hurts!"** she cried out.

"I can see why Logan or any man would fall for you my dear. But you are much too lovely to be the partner of such an underling." Drogma licked her neck from the base to the ear.

"**No more!"** she cried again. Isprit squinted her eyes and tried pulling from his tongue to block out the situation but was restricted by the feel of the blades closely held to the other side of her neck.

"While I could kill you, I've decided to make you my own. You'll warm up to me eventually. I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT!"

"WHAT!" shouted Logan. He was clenching his teeth and fists as hard as possible. _I WON'T LET THIS BASTARD HAVE THE WOMAN I LOVE!_ "ISPRIT!" he shouted again.

Isprit opened her eyes stinging with tears.

"TILL DEATH DO US PART!" Logan shouted these words with an air of finality. Isprit flashed him a weak smile unseen to Drogma. Then all of the sapphire jewels ornamenting her body glowed bright blue. A moment later her entire body turned into a green gas which floated out of Drogma's grip while the two large stones that held her hair dropped to the ground.

"It would seem she chose to die rather than stay with you," he sneered.

"'_Not exactly'_, you blind son of a bitch!" Logan cursed back as the gas flew over to, and surrounded him. Perhaps by intuition, he took a deep breath trying to inhale the gas all at once. But he didn't need to as all the gas forced itself down his throat and into his lungs. Logan fell to his knees and began to hunch over in pain. He started shouting in agony as he pounded the ground and ripped up grass in a vain attempt for relief. When he looked up at the sky, Drogma watched in fascination as his acquaintance began bleeding from the nose mouth, nose, ears and eyes. But his interest turned to panic when he saw a blinding green light burst from all of these orifices and heard a high pitched ringing in his ears. The light became so intense that he had so shut his eyes behind his arm. Drogma opened his eyes again when the ringing subsided and looked ahead. Once his vision returned to focus he gasped at the sight of the barely recognizable person before him.

Standing in Logan's place was a man who looked almost human. His hair was green as grass but shined as if it were still midday instead of sunset. It hung down his back and over his shoulders. In place of his ears were wings like those of a baby griffin. His eyes glowed green- but not as intensely as before- and the larger veins on his face and neck were green too. His attire looked similar except it was tinted green and all the deep gouges in his armor and shield were also glowing.

"I've never heard of such sorcery. What are you?" Drogma shouted, unable to piece together what just happened.

With the combined voices of Logan and Isprit, the new entity spoke with an authority of the goddesses themselves: "I AM LOGAN, GUARDIAN OF ISPRIT!"

"If that lightshow didn't change who you are then it doesn't mean a thing!" spat Drogma as he equipped his right claw-knuckle. "You'll never be strong enough to survive me Logan!" He sprinted forward at blinding speed with arms spread wide to deliver a double cross slash. He was halfway to Logan when Logan's whole body glowed green. Before contact could be made, Logan transported twenty feet behind Drogma to where he had been standing. Drogma turned to see Logan kneel down and pick up the two blue stones.

"I'll take these." Logan's feet were then surrounded by luminous green clouds. He flew up into the air just as Drogma made a second attempt to stab him.

"Face me you coward!"

"Why? So you can kill me? You should fight an opponent who provides an uncertain outcome. And you shall. It is true that I cannot survive combat with you, but in time that will change, and when it does, I'm coming for you."

"You best stay out of Keolloseu! Hell, don't return to Erina altogether! In three days I'll have your green ass known as Erina's public enemy number one!" Drogma started laughing hysterically.

"Enjoy my time of exile Drogma. When I return, you will be exposed for the Vail you truly are."

Drogma fell out of his laughter into shock. "How do you-" was all he could mutter as his skin faded from peach to dark blue.

Logan showed no satisfaction upon seeing this. He could never again smile when looking at or thinking of this one enemy. He just raised his shield above his head and looked up. He took a few deep breaths before vertically flying as fast as he could. Just as he had seen before, the trunks twisted and bent inward into a dome. It became dark as night and all Logan could hear was Drogma screaming: "YOU'LL RUE THIS DAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

…

Logan busted through the top of the dome and flew out into the twilight. There was a light breeze this evening and it gently blew about his hair. _Do you feel this, my love? Do you feel the wind you have not felt in ages…Isprit? Isprit?_

_**Yes I feel it my love. It's been so long that it feels like the first time again. I was at a loss for words.**_

_Well I have a real first experience for you. _He sped off as fast as he could

_**What is it?**_

…

Logan was sitting on a low branch of a humongous tree as he and Isprit watched the last of the sun fall under the horizon. His eyes and armor were no longer glowing and his veins had returned to their normal color.

_**This is so romantic.**_ She sounded of pure unrivaled happiness.

_Yes. For centuries, the sheer beauty of sunsets has had potent effects between the two sexes._ Logan looked down and saw several couples of elves, humans or both staring off to the fading light. _For many, they have been a means of finding love. Of course, you and I managed to do that under the high moon._

_**Oh Logan, words cannot express how grateful I am that you came into my life. I never saw anything like this in the woods. Perhaps my incarceration was just a fated tribulation until you would come.**_

_I do not believe that Isprit. May I ask you a question?_

_**Of course.**_

_You have never killed or intentionally hurt anything or anyone in your life, have you?_

_**No, never. Why do you ask?**_

_According to scripture, what our Goddess of Light Raina cherishes seeing in her followers more than anything else is compassion. You may not be elf or human, but you showed undying compassion for the lives of all the misguided souls who made an attempt on your own. I believe Raina leaves those who gain from the expense of others to fate and guides ALL those who live with compassion. She delivered me to you because of the value we each saw in the lives of others._

_**I'm surprised by how much you've grown in the short time we've known each other. It's only been a day, but you make it feel like so much longer than that.**_

Logan sat in mental silence for a couple minutes. _Man, when's it supposed to sta-_. His thoughts were cut short by the sounds of beautiful humming that seemed to come from all directions.

_**What is that?**_

_This, my love, is the reason you came to Erina in the first place._

_**You mean, THIS is the singing tree? It sounds more beautiful than Pharos made it out to be. This was your real surprise wasn't it? **_Isprit giggled.

_Yes. I've heard a few stories of lovers coming all the way out here to make their love eternal by combining the two most beautiful natural phenomena of our land into one romantic night._ Logan looked down to see a male elf slipping a ring onto a female elf's finger. _The proof that it works is right down there._

_**It's also in here.**_ There was clear shyness to her thought. Logan flushed a light red.

_Isprit?_

_**Yes?**_

_I promise you: when the day comes that we are once more of two bodies, I will bring you here for another night of love._

_**I'll look forward to it.**_

_Until then, could please meet me in my dreams?_

_**IT'S A DATE!**_

_**

* * *

**_****

**Please review.**


End file.
